1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having shielding members for anti-EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference).
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electrical connectors are widely used in computer and other electronic devices. An electrical connector for electrically connecting a Central Processing Unit (CPU) to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) typically comprises an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts retained therein. The contacts connect the CPU and the PCB so as to establish an electrical connection therebetween. However with increasing of the amount and speed of the data transmitted by the contacts, the arrangement density of the contacts increases and the EMI between the contacts becomes more and more serious. Therefore, an electrical connector with shielding plates around the contacts is provided. Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,358 issued to Figueroa, et al. on Aug. 6, 2002 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulating housing and a plurality of shielding plates intersected with each other and around the contacts. The shielding plates as a whole are embedded within the insulating housing. However, as the shielding plates intersect with each other, it is difficult for the plastic to flow in the injection molding process and the quality of the injection can not be ensured.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.